Something Special
by Smackalicious
Summary: Tony and Abby each have something special they'd like to say to the other. Tabby fluff. Written for the NFA Weekly Writing Game, week 3.


**Title: Something Special  
Prompt: Promise  
Pairing: Tony/Abby established relationship  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Het  
Cat: Fluff, or Schmoop, as CJ would say  
Spoilers: None  
Author's Note: Written for the NCIS Fanfiction Addiction Weekly Writing Game, week 3.**

* * *

"You are such a softie, Tony." Abby handed him a cardboard container of Chinese food, then launched herself onto the couch next to him, curling her legs underneath her.

Tony guffawed. "How do you figure that?" He dove right into his General Tso's, leaving traces of the spicy sauce on his lips.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Three words, Tony – The Princess Bride." She leaned in and kissed the sauce from his lips, licking her own lips as she pulled away, smiling sexily. "Mmm, yummy."

Tony chuckled, leaning back in towards her. "I knew I was good, Abbs, but yummy? I had no idea." He brought his lips to hers, but she backed out of the kiss, reaching for his take-out box.

He frowned as she snagged a chunk of chicken and popped it into her mouth. "I meant the General, Tony. He knows how to do chicken." She grinned at his pout and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Aww, babe, you know I'm joking. Though this stuff _is_ amazing."

Tony shook his head at her antics and reached across her to steal one of her crab rangoons, which she promptly slapped out of his hand. He frowned again, shaking his hand out. "So, know why we're here?"

She put on her best thinking face and finally said, "That's a heavy question, Tony. I don't know if I'm up for the evolution theory tonight . . ."

He placed a finger over her mouth, silencing her. Her eyes went wide. "Shush, my scientific lady. I had something . . . _special _to say to you." He removed his finger from her lips, turning back to his food.

"Hmm," Abby said, watching as he devoured another quarter of the container. "This sounds interesting." He simply continued eating, not giving her any clue as to what he was up to. She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes, as if the act would help her read his mind, then said, "What if _I_ said I had something special to say to _you_?"

Tony began speaking, his mouth still full of chicken. "Well, that'd be awesome, too, but there's no way what you have to say is more special than what I have to say."

"Hey!" she retorted, punching him on the arm. "That is _so_ not nice to say to your girlfriend."

"Well," Tony responded, swallowing, "what if I said it to my fiancee?" He gave her a serious look, watching her expression change.

"Tony, are you . . ." she breathed, flustered. "You can't be . . . I mean, I love you and totally would marry you, but Gibbs . . . Tony . . ."

By this point, Tony had set the half empty container on his coffee table, kneeled on the carpet in front of the couch, and pulled a black velvet box from behind one of the far couch cushions. "Wow. I made Abby Sciuto speechless. Never thought I had that kind of talent." He grinned at her, enjoying prolonging the moment.

"Tony, you . . ." Abby fell short of a name to call him and threw up her hands in annoyance. "I was so not expecting this tonight."

He laughed softly. "Well, neither was I, to tell you the truth. But I had this," he jostled the box in his fingers, "and I mean, it's just been sitting there, _dying _to get on your pretty little ringfinger there." He picked up her hand and brushed his lips across the spot in question, causing her to giggle, then released it again, raising an eyebrow at her. "Shall I?"

She nodded eagerly and he cleared his throat, shaking his body as if warming up for a workout. "Abby Sciuto, my love, my heart, my soul, my soul_mate_ . . ."

"Hurry up!" Abby whined, bouncing impatiently in her seat.

He glared at her, but cracked his neck and continued. "Alright then. Abby? I love you. And want to spend the rest of my life with you, day in and day out, eating Chinese and watching horror movie marathons, thinking up ways to harass McGee, finding new uses for that _incredibly _sexy whip I found in your closet last week . . ."

"Tony . . ." she warned.

"Right." He looked her in the eye. "I promise nothing will ever come between us, not even Gibbs' silly rule. And with that promise made, I have to know – Abby, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she squealed, bounding from her sitting position. Tony quickly stood so she wouldn't launch herself at him and cause him permanent bodily damage, but she still managed to throw herself at him, as he held the ring box out away from him just in time for it to be saved from her breathtaking hug. "Yes, yes, yes, I so will marry you!" She kissed him all over his face, still babbling. "Oh, you've totally made me happier than getting evidence and a Caf-Pow! and Android Lust all in the same day, Tony!"

Tony flailed his arms a bit, trying to regain his breath. "Abbs . . ."

She breathed in his scent. "Ooh, yes, what, my dear future husband?"

"Won't be if you kill me first," he managed, voice strained.

"What? Why would I kill – Oh! Sorry, baby." She released him, watching his body go slack.

He smiled wanly. "Would you like to see the ring?"

"Would I!" she exclaimed, bouncing a bit again and clapping her hands excitedly.

Tony brought the ring box back into her view, opening it and revealing the jewelry inside – a single band of black diamonds, encased in pewter. "You like it?" he asked, eyes shining.

She took the box from his hands, marvelling at the ring. "Oh, Tony, it's beautiful!" she said, looking up at him. "Will you . . .?"

He smiled and removed the band from the box, gently taking her hand and slipping the ring on her finger. "To now and forever."

She grinned, then said, "So, remember how I said I had something special to say, too?"

He returned her grin. "I'm surprised _you_ remembered, Abbs."

She bit her lip happily, wringing her hands together. "Well . . ."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Really, Abbs, you can give up the act. It can't possibly top . . ."

"I'm pregnant!"

Her eyes shone as Tony's registered shock. "Oh, sh- . . ."

THE END!


End file.
